


stuck on you

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Getting Krazy Glued to Tegoshi may have been the best thing to ever happen to him.





	stuck on you

**Author's Note:**

> reposted by agck.

“It was a _joke_ ,” Tegoshi insists for the fiftieth time. “I don’t know why you’re so upset.”

Massu stares at him blankly, too angry to even form an expression. “You don’t know why I’m upset? We are _glued together_ , Tegoshi!”

“Just our hands,” Tegoshi mumbles, pouting as he leans his head against Massu’s shoulder. Ordinarily Massu would shrug him off, since the cameras are long gone and he’s no longer getting paid to put up with him, but there’s the little matter of their hands being glued together.

So Massu sighs, telling himself that it would be more troublesome to lug Tegoshi around all night if he’s unconscious, and tries to breathe slowly. “Tell me again why you thought it would be a good idea to put Krazy Glue on your hand before the encore?”

“It was a _joke_!” Tegoshi says yet again, huffing as he scoots away. “I didn’t know it wouldn’t come off.”

“That’s kind of the point.” Massu frowns as he thinks of the long night ahead. “I can’t believe Manager-san can’t bring us solvent until tomorrow morning.”

“Be glad they’re not filming this,” Tegoshi says with a teasing tone, like he wouldn’t mind that one bit. “Our managers are always jumping at opportunities to push us together.”

“Thank God for small miracles,” Massu mumbles. “Let’s order room service and charge it to the company.”

Tegoshi’s laugh is calming. “You mean you don’t want to go out in public and eat together like this?”

He holds up their joined hands, fingers intertwined just like when they’d taken their final bow a few hours ago, and Massu rolls his eyes. “It would be one thing if we were just doing it to be cute, but the glue is really uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, it is.” Tegoshi makes a face as he tries to twist his wrist; Massu’s hand moves right with him with absolutely no wiggle room. “It feels like we’re actually fused together.”

“I guess it _can_ be worse,” Massu comments, horrified by the thought, and Tegoshi playfully bumps their shoulders together.

“Hey, I’m not that bad,” Tegoshi protests, blinking innocently under Massu’s knowing look. “I’m not!”

Massu just blows his bangs out of his face as he reaches for the room service menu, which he and Tegoshi scrutinize while deciding what they want to eat. Tegoshi calls down the order and they just sit there, lounging on Massu’s bed watching the news until there’s a knock at the door.

“Room service!” the bellhop calls, and Tegoshi seems to realize the situation at the same time Massu does. They both look from the door to their hands and back, and finally Tegoshi just shrugs and yells for the bellhop to come in.

Ever the professional, the bellhop sets up their trays and food while completely ignoring the fact that two famous pop idols are holding hands in bed, then wishes them a good evening as he takes his leave. Massu snorts as he digs into his food – or tries to, since it’s his dominant hand that’s stuck to Tegoshi’s and picking up noodles with chopsticks is proving to be a difficult task.

“You’re eating like a foreigner,” Tegoshi tells him, and Massu glares. “Sorry, but you are.”

“We can’t all be ambidextrous like you,” Massu grumbles, narrowing his eyes as a big chunk of broccoli falls right out of his grasp and rolls across his plate.

“It’s okay,” Tegoshi says happily, and Massu turns his glare in Tegoshi’s direction only to be faced with a large bite of steaming noodles in his face. “Open up~”

“I’m not eating off of your chopsticks,” Massu says firmly. “I’ll manage.”

Tegoshi sighs like he has the hardest life on the planet and drops his chopsticks in favor of Massu’s. “Now will you?”

No longer having a justifiable reason for refusing, Massu just opens his mouth and allows Tegoshi to feed him, rather happily if the smile on his face is any indication. Tegoshi often smiles, his good spirits overriding any downfalls or negativity surrounding him. It’s why they work well together, because Massu is usually upbeat and positive, too – except when his comfort and privacy are compromised.

Right now Massu feels like a small child, which is the opposite of how he usually feels with Tegoshi. It’s an interesting role-reversal that has Massu more curious than aggravated, which is honestly a preferable emotion. He doesn’t like being mad; it’s unnecessary stress. Instead, he just watches Tegoshi abandon his own food to help Massu eat, offering up mouthful after mouthful until Massu shakes his head and nods towards Tegoshi’s own plate.

“Ah, I need to eat, too,” Tegoshi says, like he’d actually forgotten, and Massu finds himself enamored by this unselfish side of his colleague. Tegoshi cares about others when it matters, it seems.

“Thanks,” Massu says after he swallows, and now Tegoshi’s grin makes him feel warmer than his dinner had.

“It’s nothing,” Tegoshi replies. “It’s my fault we’re like this, so it’s the least I can do. I don’t mind at all.”

Massu smiles. “So you _can_ be nice and thoughtful.”

“When I want to be,” Tegoshi says with a wink. “Besides, I’ll have to do much more when we take a bath later.”

It takes a second for Massu’s brain to process this, and when it does, his feels his eyes bulge out of his head. “What? You don’t have to-” he sputters, the words coming too fast. “I mean, I can wait until tomorrow morning to take a bath. After Manager-san brings us the solvent.”

“It’s really okay,” Tegoshi says, squeezing his fingers. “I’m already going to take one, and since we’ll be sleeping in the same bed I’d rather you take one, too. It’s not a big deal, Massu.”

“It’s a big deal to me,” Massu says, already tensing at the thought, and Tegoshi must feel it with the way he turns to Massu in concern.

“I know.” Now he grips Massu’s hand, and Massu feels the strangest sense of comfort despite his apprehension. “I’ll wear a blindfold if it will make you feel better.”

It won’t, but Massu just nods. There’s nothing else he can do. “I should be able to use my left hand to wash,” is all he says.

Tegoshi’s giving him an odd look, but it breaks away as he reaches for his phone. “Maybe there’s another way,” he mutters to himself as he navigates one-handed. “Household items or something.”

Curious, Massu looks over Tegoshi’s shoulder as he googles ‘how to remove Krazy Glue’. The first website he opens, the author states that anyone _smart_ would purchase solvent along with the glue, at which Tegoshi just makes a ‘tsk’ noise and keeps scrolling.

“Ah, vegetable oil!” Tegoshi exclaims. “I might have some of that. We can try it.”

“Why did you bring vegetable oil on tour?” Massu asks, grunting as Tegoshi nearly pulls his arm out of the socket by stretching toward his bag.

“Because lubricant would be too suspicious,” Tegoshi answers, laughing at the scandalized look that is undoubtedly on Massu’s face. “Don’t ask questions you don’t want answers to,” he adds.

“And vegetable oil isn’t suspicious?!” Massu exclaims incredulously.

“Not as much as _Astroglide_ ,” Tegoshi emphasizes as he rummages around in his bag. “Aha! Found it. Can’t hurt to try.”

All Massu can do is stare as Tegoshi squirts the oil on their hands, adding to Massu’s discomfort even more. Aside from making him feel slimy and gross, it doesn’t do much else, and Tegoshi shrugs as he puts the oil on the nightstand and returns to his phone.

“Nail polish, maybe,” Tegoshi reads on. “But it’s not very effective. And I don’t have any, anyway.”

Massu decides not to comment on the fact that Tegoshi packed vegetable oil and not nail polish. “Is there anything else?”

“Lighter fluid.”

They exchange a look. Neither one of them smoke, and there are only matches in the room. “We could go buy one-” Massu starts.

“What’s worse?” Tegoshi cuts him off. “Walking down to the store like this or taking a bath with me?”

Massu stares at their hands, now oily from their failed attempt, and shudders as he accepts the realization. “You’ll really wear a blindfold?”

“I really will,” Tegoshi replies with a smile. “You’ll just have to help me into the tub so I don’t kill myself.”

“Okay,” Massu agrees – very, very reluctantly – and falls over when Tegoshi jumps out of bed. “Wait, are we doing this now?”

“Would you rather sit here with oil all over our hands?”

Massu never thought he’d be grateful for Tegoshi’s persistence. Being stuck together means that he’s dragged to the bathroom, where Tegoshi leans over to run the bath water and starts to pull his shirt over his head.

“Huh,” he says, looking perplexed, and Massu follows his eyes to his left shoulder.

“Huh,” Massu agrees, seeing their latest conundrum – with their hands connected like this, there’s no way to completely remove their shirts.

Tegoshi shrugs and just leaves his shirt hanging off his shoulder as he unfastens his pants. Massu holds onto the shirt but looks away, not that Tegoshi has any modesty whatsoever with the way he always ran around the NEWS dressing rooms completely naked. Still, Massu doesn’t want to see it any more than he has to, and he awkwardly pulls his own shirt over his head as Tegoshi squats down at the washing station.

“Okay, blindfold me,” Tegoshi says a few moments later, holding up his head with his eyes shut, and Massu looks around the bathroom for something to use. Probably he should have thought about this _before_ now, but a hand towel will serve the purpose and Massu pauses halfway to Tegoshi’s head.

“We’re going to have to tie this together,” he realizes out loud, and Tegoshi’s eyebrows rise.

“This ought to be fun,” Tegoshi says, lifting his free hand to meet Massu’s in the back of his head. It’s surreal to coordinate a simple task like this with only one hand, both of them fumbling with the knot until Massu loses his grasp and the cloth falls right into the water.

The scene is so comical that Massu laughs, which has Tegoshi cracking up and Massu relaxes at the sight of Tegoshi’s eyes firmly closed. “Just don’t look, please.”

“I won’t,” Tegoshi says, and Massu believes him. He manages to pop the button on his jeans one-handed, awkwardly lowering the zipper and shoving them down one side at a time. Using Tegoshi for balance, he places them on the sink counter and casts a final glance at the man crouching next to the washing station with his eyes squeezed shut. He’s shivering, which makes Massu feel guilty enough to fling off his boxers and toss them on top of his jeans, rushing to wash himself so that Tegoshi doesn’t have to wait any longer than necessary.

“You can open your eyes to get in,” Massu says apologetically. “I’m behind you, so it’s okay.”

“Okay,” Tegoshi says, quickly crossing the room and climbing into the tub while staring straight ahead. Massu gets in next to him and when he looks over, Tegoshi’s eyes are shut again. “Ah, feels nice.”

This is the easy part, Massu thinks. With their shirts still hanging off their arms, dangling over the edge of the tub, they can’t submerge as much as Massu’s sure they’d like to, but it’s still a pleasant soak in the warm water after a long day of concerts.

“Can I ask you something?” Tegoshi inquires after awhile, quietly enough to not disturb the peace.

“Sure,” Massu replies. Despite the situation, he’s incredibly comfortable.

“Is it just because you’re modest?” Tegoshi asks gently. “Or are you ashamed of your body? Because if it’s the latter, I really don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Massu chuckles nervously as he hugs his knees. “A little of both, actually,” he answers. “I just think that’s something that should be kept between two people in an intimate relationship, you know? Like, sharing yourself with someone else, even if it’s just looking. Ah, I’m not making any sense.”

“I think I get it,” Tegoshi says, sounding thoughtful. “Like exposing your heart as well as your body.”

“They are both the same to me,” Massu explains. “Even platonically with men, it has that feeling, along with a little insecurity. I’m built bigger than most of you, you know, and I haven’t been working out as much lately –”

“Massu, if you sit there and tell me you think you’re fat, I’m going to drown you in this tub,” Tegoshi interrupts tonelessly. “Most of us would kill for your structure, don’t you know that? Have more confidence!”

“You have enough for both of us,” Massu scoffs. “I wish I could be _half_ as shameless as you when it comes to that kind of stuff.”

“I just complimented you, you know,” Tegoshi points out. “It’s customary to say ‘thank you’.”

“Your compliments are inappropriate right now,” Massu tells him, half kidding.

Tegoshi laughs. “I’m always inappropriate. What makes now any different?”

Sighing, Massu looks down, his thighs distorted from the water, and his gaze drifts over to Tegoshi. His eyes are still shut, his head leaning back against the edge of the tub as he sinks in the water. “You’re getting your shirt wet,” is all Massu says.

“I was planning on cutting it off anyway,” Tegoshi replies. “It’s just a tour shirt – it can be replaced.”

“Yeah, I probably will too, then,” Massu says. He stares hard at Tegoshi’s relaxed face as he gathers the courage to add, “You can open your eyes.”

Tegoshi gasps dramatically. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Slowly Tegoshi lifts his eyelids, immediately squinting at the light, and smiles over at Massu. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Massu asks.

“For trusting me,” Tegoshi responds. “I’ve known you longer than any girl you’ve let in your pants anyway.”

Massu snorts. “I can’t argue with you there.”

He doesn’t have to know that there haven’t been any girls.

They bathe until the water gets cold, Tegoshi reluctantly draining the tub while Massu fetches them both towels. Massu manages to dry himself off one-handed, but he needs Tegoshi’s help to tie the towel around his waist and it’s not awkward at all. Naturally, Tegoshi’s towel ends up wrapped around his hair, and Massu just shakes his head as they head to their suitcases for clothes. Massu feels much better once he’s in a pair of shorts, and Tegoshi whines about having to wear pants even though he knows damn well that Massu won’t let him sleep naked.

“There aren’t any scissors,” Tegoshi comments, grabbing the shirt hanging off of his shoulder with his one hand. “Help me rip it.”

Massu does, and it takes a good amount of effort to get it to tear even a little. It helps that it’s wet, and eventually it rips apart from the collar to the sleeve. Then they move on to Massu’s, which is near impossible, and Massu’s pulling so hard that the inertia knocks him backwards when it finally gives.

The next thing he knows, he’s on his back, Tegoshi yelling in his face with the most terrified expression Massu’s ever seen on him. His words sound like they’re underwater, but Massu catches his own name and ‘wake up’ along with a bunch of colorful swearing.

“Tego…” Massu gets out, wondering why it’s so hard to talk. “What happened?”

Tegoshi lights up instantly, flinging his arms around Massu and squeezing him so tight that Massu feels like their bare chests are glued together too. “Oh, thank God, you hit your head on the nightstand and weren’t responsive for a few seconds.”

“Really?” Massu stares at the ceiling as Tegoshi makes no inclination of letting him go. “I’m okay, I think. Nothing hurts.”

“I’m glad,” Tegoshi whispers, and it almost sounds like a sob. “I should check your head for bumps. If you have a concussion, we’ll have to get you to the hospital.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Massu reiterates, but he hisses when Tegoshi finds a knot on the back of his skull. “ _Now_ it hurts,” he grumbles.

“It’s not very big,” Tegoshi whispers as he gently rubs it. “Does this feel better?”

“A little,” Massu replies, squinting as he tries to look across the room. “I’m having a hard time focusing.”

“Because this is where your occipital lobe is,” Tegoshi explains. “It’s the part of your brain that regulates sight.” He laughs. “I had to memorize all of that for psychology class.”

Massu just grunts, closing his eyes as the touch becomes relaxing. “Is it okay if I sleep?”

“If you have a concussion, you should stay awake,” Tegoshi says slowly.

“I don’t have a concussion,” Massu grumbles. “I just want to rest for awhile.”

Tegoshi hesitates like he wants to argue, but Massu is stubborn and slings his arm around Tegoshi’s back, holding him in place. “Now I’m certain you have a concussion,” Tegoshi says with a laugh. “You’ve never hugged me like this before.”

“Please get me off the floor,” Massu asks tonelessly.

He expects another argument, but Tegoshi just drags him the remaining distance to the bed and manages to pull him up onto it. Tegoshi is stronger than he looks, because Massu’s no lightweight and he’s not even trying to stand up on his own. He feels really dizzy, even when he closes his eyes, and the only thing that makes it better is clinging to Tegoshi. Somehow Tegoshi makes the world stop spinning.

When they stop moving, Massu feels Tegoshi’s heartbeat against his nose. Their joined hands are squished between them, Massu practically laying on his own arm, but it doesn’t matter because Tegoshi’s still rubbing his head and it feels nice. It all feels nice, even Tegoshi’s thin waist in his embrace and the soft puffs of air on his face from Tegoshi’s even breathing; Massu is so tired that he just snuggles closer, burrowing into the warmth, and Tegoshi halts his actions long enough to reach for the covers and pull them up.

“I just want to say,” Tegoshi starts, his voice ringing in Massu’s ears despite being exceptionally low and quiet. “To me, this is much more intimate than anything I could see with my eyes.”

‘It’s different’ is on the tip of Massu’s tongue, but as he drifts off to sleep, he knows that’s a lie.

The sun isn’t anywhere near up when he wakes, his head throbbing and Tegoshi entirely too far away. Their hands are still connected, of course, but Tegoshi had rolled over onto his back and sprawled out across the other half of the bed. Massu’s vision is much sharper now, watching Tegoshi’s chest rise and fall with each breath while his arm is flung over his eyes like he’s blocking the nonexistent light.

He’s kind of beautiful, and now Massu wonders if he really does have a concussion. All he knows is that his head hurts and Tegoshi makes it stop hurting, so he tugs on Tegoshi’s hand and hopes that it works. Depending on the definition of ‘working’, it does; Tegoshi rolls right over and flops on top of him, but he also presses his face into Massu’s neck, lips moving along his skin and it takes Massu a second to realize that Tegoshi’s _kissing_ him, rather heatedly judging by the way he’s moving against him.

His eyes bulge open when he feels something hard against his hip, rushing to push him away with both hands (including Tegoshi’s). “Tegoshi, wake up.”

Tegoshi groans in a way that Massu never knew he wanted to hear, dragging his lips up Massu’s jaw to his mouth, and it’s the single grossest and most erotic kiss of Massu’s life. Tegoshi tastes like morning, but he has so much passion that Massu’s mind spins, his hand pausing on Tegoshi’s shoulder to stop pulling him away and start pulling him closer.

Contrary to their jobs, Massu hasn’t actually thought about kissing Tegoshi before, but now he can’t think of anything else. He’s just starting to get into it when Tegoshi flies off of him, sitting so far away that Massu’s arm is nearly yanked out of the socket from the force. Tegoshi’s expression looks like a cross between humiliated and turned on, his hair sticking straight up as he stares helplessly at Massu.

“I was sleeping,” he says, tripping over his words like he’s still not entirely awake. “I thought I was dreaming. I’m so sorry, Massu. So sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Massu replies, much less freaked out than he should be. If anything, his heart is still racing from the sudden attack, and not in a disinterested way.

“It’s not okay,” Tegoshi goes on, still struggling to catch his breath. “I can’t believe I did that to you. I’ll stay awake for the rest of the night so that it won’t happen again.”

“Do you dream about me often?” Massu asks casually.

“I… yes,” Tegoshi answers, and even in the dark Massu can see his face burning. “It’s not always like that, though. Usually you’re just there, you know, as a friend. We spend a lot of together, so naturally you’re going to be a strong presence in my subconscious –”

“Not _always_ like that,” Massu repeats, too shocked to form any other emotions. “I didn’t even know you liked men. Or is it just me?”

“I like both,” Tegoshi says quickly, looking down at the comforter. “Men and women, I mean, not men and you. God, Massu, I’m so sorry. I promise you I will _never_ do that again. Never.”

“That’s not what I want,” Massu finds himself saying, and his eyes are about as wide as Tegoshi’s. “I mean…”

“Could it be,” Tegoshi begins, lips curling into a smirk, “you liked it, too? Come to think of it, you _were_ kissing me back.”

“I was,” Massu agrees, swallowing hard. He can still feel Tegoshi’s lips against his.

Tegoshi stares at him for awhile, then crawls off of the bed. Once again Massu’s led around, this time into the bathroom, and Massu rubs his aching head while Tegoshi lays out their toothbrushes and squeezes toothpaste onto both of them.

“Stop moving so fast,” Massu groans. “I have a concussion, remember?”

“Interesting choice of words,” Tegoshi replies. “And you don’t have a concussion. Brush.”

Massu watches Tegoshi brush his teeth for a few seconds before reaching for his toothbrush. Just like everything else, it’s awkward to do with his left hand, and Tegoshi laughs through his frothy mouth as Massu gets the toothpaste all over his face. It’s enough to get the taste out of his mouth, though, and they both spit at the same time, Massu immediately reaching for a hand towel to wipe his face.

The second he pulls the towel away, Tegoshi’s on him. His hand is back on Massu’s head, which feels nice, but his lips are also back on Massu’s, which feels even nicer with minty breath. Massu’s reciprocating before he even realizes it, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and actively flicking his tongue between Tegoshi’s lips. Tegoshi gasps, meeting Massu’s tongue with his own and sliding them together, and the ordinarily composed Massu starts to lose his balance standing up.

Tegoshi brings their glued hands to Massu’s waist, holding him steady, and Massu feels it again, digging into his stomach. Curiously he trails his hand down Tegoshi’s chest, taking pride in the way he shivers, and tentatively brushes his fingers along the hard mass in Tegoshi’s sweatpants.

Tegoshi’s moan tickles his tongue, and he rocks his hips into Massu’s touch, kissing him so fiercely that the last of Massu’s inhibition leaves him and he’s dipping past Tegoshi’s waistband, making direct contact with Tegoshi’s cock and it’s exhilarating to feel it harden against his skin. Tegoshi moans again and pushes right into his hand, clutching onto Massu like he’s holding on for dear life.

“Massu,” Tegoshi gasps into his mouth, sounding surprised, and Massu doesn’t blame him. He’s surprised, too. “Please don’t stop, it feels good.”

Massu grunts affirmatively, coiling his fingers and stroking Tegoshi properly, his arousal heightening with each little moan Tegoshi makes. His own cock is rock hard in his shorts, and he wonders if Tegoshi can feel it, if he wants to touch Massu like Massu’s touching him.

“Can we…” Tegoshi starts, and Massu’s heart races. “Can we move back to the bed now?”

Nodding, Massu starts to walk backwards and Tegoshi guides him blindly as they continue to kiss. The backs of Massu’s knees hit the mattress and he falls backwards, only a little worried that he’s at the wrong angle and will end up on the floor, but Tegoshi’s right with him. Tegoshi wouldn’t let him fall.

Tegoshi lands right on top of him, covering Massu’s body from head to toe, and Massu arches into the closeness. Then Tegoshi’s hand drops to Massu’s abdomen and Massu sucks in all of his air, nervous and excited at the same time, and Tegoshi pauses. “Is this okay?”

Massu nods again, thumbing the head of Tegoshi’s cock the way he likes it himself, and Tegoshi’s groan vibrates through both of their chests as Tegoshi continues down the front of Massu’s shorts. The first skim of Tegoshi’s fingers along his length makes him jump, but his hips buck in search of more and Tegoshi doesn’t waste time. Massu feels his own groans in his ears, a sensation unlike anything he’s experienced himself as Tegoshi touches him more intimately than anyone has before.

“Massu,” Tegoshi says again, and this time it’s a moan. It sends a surge of heat through Massu’s body and Massu takes it out on him, stroking him harder while pushing into Tegoshi’s hand. “Never in a million years did I think you’d let me touch you like this.”

“A million years,” Massu repeats, interrupting his fake awe with another groan. “That’s a long time.”

“You’re telling me,” Tegoshi replies, tearing his mouth away from Massu’s to kiss down his jaw. “I’m so happy.”

Massu smiles, feeling Tegoshi’s emotions through his touch, and it makes him feel even more comfortable. All he can think is that Tegoshi’s obviously wanted him for awhile, and it’s a shame he never said anything before now. Even though Massu knows he wouldn’t have been nearly as open to it before tonight.

It will probably be a long time before he admits this out loud, but getting Krazy Glued to Tegoshi may have been the best thing to ever happen to him.

So when Tegoshi presses soft lips to his ear and whispers, “Let’s have sex,” Massu just nods and pulls Tegoshi back into his mouth. Tegoshi giggles against his tongue, kissing him firmly before breaking away long enough to grab the vegetable oil from the nightstand.

Reality catches up with Massu then, and he pushes back a small pang of anxiety. “I-I haven’t done this before,” he sputters.

“It’s okay,” Tegoshi says, his voice low and husky. “I’ll take care of everything. It’s just like doing it with a girl, only better.”

Massu swallows. “I haven’t done it with a girl either.”

“Really?” Tegoshi asks, grinning as he wedges the bottle between his arm and his body to squirt oil onto his fingers. “Yay, I’ll be Massu’s first~”

It’s not embarrassing at all; in fact, it’s sweet and Massu watches fondly as Tegoshi’s hand disappears between his legs, frowning when his face scrunches up in discomfort. “Does it hurt?”

“Not really,” Tegoshi says, his words coming out in gasps. “It’s just awkward to do myself.”

“Do you want me to…” Massu starts, then clears his throat. “I mean, if it’s easier for you.”

“You know what I’m doing, right?” Tegoshi asks skeptically, and Massu gulps as he nods. “I would love if you did it, but I won’t make you.”

“I want to,” Massu says stubbornly, and he fumbles with the bottle of oil until there’s a good portion of it on his chest. Miraculously he gets the cap back on before just dipping his fingers into this puddle on his belly, taking a deep breath as he bumps into Tegoshi’s arm and follows it down.

He finds where Tegoshi’s fingers are stretching own body and they switch easily, Tegoshi guiding Massu into place and moving his wrist to show him what to do. Massu feels Tegoshi’s muscles react around him and it’s instinct to push in and out, groaning as Tegoshi pushes back against him and gasps in his ear.

“Better?” Massu whispers, the depth of his voice surprising him along with the filthiness of his tone.

“Much,” Tegoshi replies. “Do it harder, I like it.”

Massu moves as fast as he can, the lack of coordination in his left arm catching up with him as he tries to keep a rhythm, but Tegoshi doesn’t seem to mind bouncing off-tempo and moans when Massu hits something deep inside him. He keeps at it, pushing through Tegoshi’s tight body, and thinking about how that will feel around his cock has him using more force, grunting as the tension rises between them.

“Massu,” Tegoshi moans, and it’s the most beautiful song he’s ever sung. “I want you now, please.”

His hand is already on Massu’s cock, lathering it with the oil, and Massu freezes as he pulls his fingers from Tegoshi. “Shouldn’t we use a condom?”

“The oil is bad for it,” Tegoshi whispers. “But it’s okay, I’m clean. And I like how it feels inside me, you know, after.”

Massu’s cock throbs at the admission as he looks incredulously at Tegoshi. “That’s so _dirty_.”

“I know.” Tegoshi smirks down at him and scoots up his lap. “Do it.”

With a deep breath, Massu grabs Tegoshi’s hip with his one hand and pulls him down to where Tegoshi is holding him in place, and his eyes roll back into his head as he starts to push inside him. He can’t think, just feel Tegoshi’s body accept him and protest him at the same time.

“Okay?” he hears Tegoshi ask softly, and he almost laughs at _Tegoshi_ being the one to ask him this. “You feel so good, Massu. Whenever you’re ready, I want to ride you hard.”

Massu already feels sweat forming on his forehead. “You keep talking like that and this won’t last very long.”

“Noted,” Tegoshi replies, sounding amused. “I’ll torture you with my filthy mouth another time. For now, make me bounce.”

He starts to move, rocking back and forth like he’s a cowboy and Massu is a bull, and it’s easy for Massu to roll his hips in contrast, sending Tegoshi airborne from the force. It has Massu thrusting deeper inside him and he can’t stop, his breaths mixed with groans and he’s choking on both, too caught up in the lust and heat and emotions he’s not ready to accept yet to do anything other than _feel_.

Tegoshi’s vocal, but that’s to be expected. It’s a shrill melody, which would normally make Massu cringe, but it’s quite different when he’s the one making Tegoshi hit those notes. His only free hand is firmly on Tegoshi’s waist, gripping him so hard that it will probably leave a bruise, and the fingers on their joined hands are squeezing together like it’s by choice. Massu manages to focus his eyes long enough to see Tegoshi staring down at him through hooded lids, his face flushed and lax while his lips part for each moan. It’s one of the hottest things Massu has ever seen, and he already knows that this won’t be the last time they do this.

Suddenly he calms, his orgasm far in the distance as a whirlwind of emotions overcome his arousal. He reaches for Tegoshi’s arm and pulls him down, back into his mouth, and they move together much more languidly even with Massu snapping his hips harder up into Tegoshi. Their kissing is intense, like they’re desperately searching for air, and Massu tastes Tegoshi’s moans on his tongue with each thrust.

Then they’re rolling over, Massu settling neatly between Tegoshi’s spread legs, and he belatedly realizes that it was _he_ who did it. Tegoshi makes a soft noise of content and Massu’s on him, moving in and out like he’s been doing this for years. He slides their glued hands above Tegoshi’s head, his other arm tightly looped around Tegoshi’s back, and he can’t get any closer to him if he tried. Still it feels like not enough, Massu’s frustration evident in his kiss, and Tegoshi loops his legs around Massu’s waist and pushes up to take him in deeper.

“Massu,” Tegoshi whines, and it’s the exact opposite of annoying. Massu starts to pull away, but Tegoshi won’t let him, sucking on his tongue and keeping him in his mouth even though Massu wants to ask what’s wrong, what does he want, right now he’ll do anything to make Tegoshi feel good.

He figures it out when Tegoshi grabs his hand and shoves it between them, wrapping it pointedly around his cock, and Tegoshi’s moans rise in pitch and frequency the second Massu starts stroking him. Massu tries to keep it consistent, but his left hand just won’t comply, and he whispers an apology against Tegoshi’s lips as he keeps losing his rhythm.

But Tegoshi just shakes his head, covering Massu’s hand with his own, and together they bring him off. It happens so fast, such an odd sensation of Tegoshi’s cock erupting over his fingers while his body tenses all around him. The positively gorgeous expression on Tegoshi’s face as he tosses his head back and comes, moaning Massu’s name in a way that will haunt Massu in the most pleasant way from now on.

“Now you,” Tegoshi gets out between heaving breaths, still holding onto Massu’s other hand and sliding it down to his hip. “Come inside me, I want to feel it.”

The words alone have Massu thrusting harder, gripping Tegoshi’s hip and using all of his strength to push past the tight resistance of Tegoshi’s body, racing for the finish. He catches Tegoshi’s eye and the other is looking up at him completely dotingly, biting his lip as he arches with each thrust, and Massu feels even better knowing that Tegoshi is still getting pleasure even after finishing himself.

“I’m gonna,” Massu gasps, faltering in his efforts as orgasm slams into him, taking over all of his actions and he cries out louder than he would have liked, the tension shooting right out of him and leaving his entire body limp and tingling.

“Mm,” Tegoshi says happily, squirming beneath him, and Massu doesn’t know whether to be disgusted or turned on again. “Thank you, Massu.”

“We’re taking another bath,” Massu demands breathlessly, and this time Tegoshi is the one dragged to the bathroom.

Tegoshi doesn’t close his eyes, nor does he keep his distance, but it’s easier to wash with two hands and much more comfortable to soak in the tub with Tegoshi in his lap, kissing him deeply.

In the back of his mind, Massu hopes morning never comes, but it’s inevitable. His manager arrives with the solvent, conveniently ignoring the pair of them twisted together in bed, and it feels even more surreal to have control of his right hand again after being attached to Tegoshi for so long.

Yet that’s the hand he uses to hold Tegoshi’s whenever he can, on camera or off, for the years to come.


End file.
